Mon ami fidèle est mort…
by Catirella
Summary: Une dernière étincelle... Un défi... Des amis... Un temps de merde ! ... Un client ... Un vendeur... Un coup de foudre... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 17]... YAOI...


Titre : **Mon ami fidèle est mort…**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 17)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Alors déjà ne lisez pas la deuxième ligne de la note de Catirella, elle y dit n'importe quoi._

_Ensuite, je dirais que cet OS est très beau et très mignon _

_Vraiment , je vous laisse juger… mais votre réponse ne devrait pas être très très différente de la mienne_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur… Moi ! **_  
Ecrit le 8 août 2006 de 23h48 au 9 août à 2h10. Quoi ! J'ai fait quelques pauses obligatoires. _

J'ai écrit ce petit OS pour Hlo en mémoire à son modem.  
C'est pas l'un des meilleurs, mais je voulais l'écrire et c'est chose faite.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

_**Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella**_

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction . **◊

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Mon ami fidèle est mort…**

**

* * *

**

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…** »

Quatre déboule dans ma chambre comme un fou.

« QUOI ? IL T'EST ARRIVE QUOI ? … **DUO PUTAIN DIS QUELQUE CHOSE MERDE…** »

« Il est mort ! »

« Hein ! »

Quatre regarde autour de lui. Rien. Pas une araignée, donc Duo avait une sainte horreur. Et il aurait dit « Elle est morte ».

A part des fringues sales, qui elles étaient mortes de trouille d'aller dans la corbeille de linge prévue pour elles. Il ne voyait pas de quoi son ami voulait parler.

« Qui ? »

« Mon modem ! »

Quatre fronce les sourcils et va lui flanquer une tape, à l'arrière du crâne.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeee, mais heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! »

« S'il est mort c'est de ta faute. Tu es 24/24 sur ce pauvre PC. C'est pas pour cela d'ailleurs, que tu es un génie de l'informatique. »

« C'est pas gentil. Mais je vais faire comment moi sans modem ? »

« Comme tout les autres. »

Duo regarde désespérément Quatre.

« Prendre un livre, comme tu faisais avant. »

« **NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…** Pas le livre ! … **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…** »

« **QUOI ENCORE !** »

« Ce soir, c'est ce soir. »

Quatre est largué.

« De quoi tu parles. »

« 01YH. »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est qui. Le mec avec qui je flirte et discute via le net, depuis plus de 4 mois. Grâce à ses fictions Yaoi qu'il écrit. »

« Il y a que toi pour draguer un mec qui écrit des fictions. Et il y a quoi ce soir ? »

« Il va mettre un défi que je lui et lancé il y a deux jours. Putain faut que j'aille acheter un nouveau modem. »

Quatre regarde par la fenêtre.

« Duo, c'est l'apocalypse dehors. Tu es sur que c'est pas plutôt une panne du net ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben, il a fait « POUF », avec une dernière étincelle de vie… Paix à son âme. Je file en ville. »

Quatre regarde son ami partir, comme si sa vie dépendait de ce modem… Un peu vrai d'ailleurs…

« Mais Duo, on est samedi et il est déjà 14 heures. Et… »

« M'en fous. A plus tard… Salut Tro… Chouette parapluie. »

Quatre sourit à son amant qui vient d'arriver.

« Où il va encore, sous cette pluie ? »

« Son ami fidèle vient de mourir.** »**

« **QUOI ?** »

Quatre débarrasse Trowa, son petit copain depuis 2 ans de ses effets.

« Viens mon amour, je vais tout te raconter sous la couette de notre lit. »

« Tu es bien calme, pour quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre la mort d'une personne. »

« Ce n'est pas un être humain. »

« **HEIN ?** »

Puis Quatre entraine Trowa, en commençant à le déshabiller.

Cela fait maintenant plus de 2 heures, que Duo passe de magasins en magasins pour son foutu modem. C'est à croire que Dieu lui en voulait. Plus de modem. Comment une ville telle que Londres, pouvait être dépourvue de modem. Le pire tous les magasins allaient bientôt fermer. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et commençait à se sentir, pas bien du tout. Quel temps de merde quand même, en plein mois d'août. Remarque. C'est l'Angleterre aussi.

**17h55.**

C'est une course contre le temps, que Duo essaie de gagner. Le dernier magasin qu'il peut faire, car dans 5 minutes tous vont fermer.

Sans chercher à comprendre, il rentre et manque de tomber tellement il se sent de moins en moins bien.

« Je vais fermer. »

Duo relève à peine la tête.

« S'vous plaît, je cherche juste un modem… »

Duo sort la liste qu'un des informaticiens, avait eu la gentillesse de lui faire pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

« Un de ceux là. »

L'homme lui arrache presque la feuille des mains. Puis la consulte vite fait, sans vraiment si attarder.

« Je n'ai rien pour vous. Sortez maintenant, je suis pressé. »

Duo n'en peut plus et pleure en récupérant sa feuille, que l'homme lui à mis sous le nez.

Toujours la tête baissée, Duo ressort en le remerciant.

« Merci. Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. »

« Hn. »

A peine Duo sortit, l'homme ferme la porte à clé.

Duo épuisé, désespère et fiévreux s'écroule sur le trottoir.

L'homme le voit s'effondrer au sol et soupire.

Il rouvre sa porte et le relève sans trop de mal, car celui-ci est très léger. Une fois mis sur son épaule, il re-pénètre dans son magasin, ferme la porte correctement et l'emporte au premier étage.

Son client de dernière minute était trempé. Donc hors de question de le mettre dans son lit dans cet état. Il le pose au sol et commence à lui ôter son vêtement de pluie.

Premier choc. Le garçon qu'il vient de transporter dans sa chambre, est magnifique et jeune.

Deuxième choc. Ses cheveux nattés très longs, couleur châtain. Mais vu qu'il était trempé ils étaient plus foncés.

Il commence à lui ôter tous ses vêtements et plus il le déshabille, plus il rougit. Ce garçon était un apollon, mais plus fin.

Il va chercher une grande serviette et deux petites. Puis il entreprend de le sèche.

Une fois sont corps sec.

Les cheveux. Il le cale contre son torse et dénatte ceux-ci. Puis les sèche, avec les deux petites serviettes.

Reste le boxer, mais là, il n'ose pas.

Il le soulève dans ses bras et le couche dans son lit. Puis le recouvre de la couette d'été, ressortie depuis trois jours. Après une dernière contemplation à cet Ange déchu devant son magasin, il va lui préparer de quoi faire baisser sa fièvre.

Une fois fait, il revient avec le verre et entreprend de le réveiller.

« Hé. Réveille-toi. »

« Hummmm… »

Duo se sent au chaud et à l'impression d'être dans du coton, mais avec une chaleur d'enfer. D'un seul coup, le souvenir de son modem mort revient en lui. »

« **MON MODEM !** »

Après s'être relevé d'un coup, Duo hurle comme tout. L'homme n'a pas bougé d'un cil. Et lui plante le verre en face des yeux.

Duo la tête dans les milliers de litres d'eau, qu'il s'est pris sur celle-ci. L'a tourne en direction du corps qui va avec le bras qui tient le verre.

Et là troisième blocage la part de notre vendeur.

Il se noie non pas sous l'eau qui tombe en cascade depuis ce matin, mais dans les yeux couleur améthyste, embrumés par la fièvre.

« Vous êtes qui ? »

« Celui qui vous à dit, que je n'avais pas votre modem. »

Et là Duo se met à pleurer. L'homme se trouve désemparé, car il n'a jamais été confronté à cela avant aujourd'hui.

« Mon modem est mort. Et je ne vais pas pouvoir aller voir la fiction de 01YH. J'ai fait tous les magasins… »

Duo renifle, ses joues sont de plus en plus rouges et celles de son vis à vis aussi.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi… Quatre, Trowa venez me chercher vousplaît… »

À l'entente de « 01YH » l'homme avait ouvert les yeux en grand.

« Calme-toi. Qui es-tu ? »

« Hein ? »

Duo le toise avec méfiance. La tête dans le pâté. Mais avec plus d'intérêt. Ses joues deviennent brûlantes. Le garçon qu'il a en face de lui est un canon. Des yeux glacial, qui là lui ferait le plus grand bien sur son front.

« Ton pseudo. C'est quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si tu lis les fictions de 01YH, tu as forcement un pseudo. »

« 02DSM »

Et le garçon lui sourit.

Duo repart à pleurer.

« Bois. Après je te donne une chemise. Elle sera trop grande, mais ce n'est pas grave. »

Duo prend le verre, toujours en pleurant et avale son contenu. Il est trop mal pour penser à quoi que ce soit… Le garçon lui tend une chemise blanche. Duo la passe péniblement.

« Viens ! »

Le garçon lui tend la main. Duo la lui prend et il l'aide à se relever du lit. Puis le garçon lui boutonne la chemise. Duo et encore plus rouge. Une fois fait, il le fait s'asseoir sur la chaise qui est à son bureau. Après plusieurs fichiers ouverts, le PC laisse apparaître une fiction via Word.

Duo ne comprend pas et regarde le garçon.

« Tu vas pouvoir la lire. Je suis 01YH. »

Duo n'en revient pas. Puis une fois l'effet de surprise passé, lit le défi qu'il lui avait lancé deux jours plutôt. À la fin de la lecture, Duo pleure à nouveau.

« Merci. Elle est magnifique. Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé l'âme sœur. »

« Je viens juste de la trouver. En fait ton défi était que j'écrive mon souhait le plus fort avec la personne qui fait battre mon cœur à chaque fois que je pense à elle. Et cette personne c'est toi. »

Duo n'en revient pas. Lui aussi est tombé amoureux de lui via leurs mails, hors reviews.

« Moi ! »

« Oui toi. Retourne au lit. Tu n'as pas une bonne mine. »

« Faut que j'appelle Quatre et Trowa. »

« Ton portable à pris l'eau. Tu connais le numéro de téléphone ? »

« Oui. »

« Recouche-toi. Je t'apporte mon portable. »

Puis il va pour sortir de la chambre.

« Au fait je m'appelle Heero. Heero Yuy. Et toi ? »

« Duo Maxwell. »

« Et le « S » C'est pour quoi ? »

« Shinigami. »

Il me sourit.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ! »

« Hé, pas gentil. »

Je frissonne. J'ai froid.

« Couche-toi et mets-toi sous la couette. »

« Oui. »

10 minutes plus tard, c'est un Quatre qui me hurle dans les oreilles, au bout du fil.

Lendemain matin, vers 11 heures j'émerge difficilement. Par contre, je suis super bien contre un corps tout chaud.

**HEIN !**

Corps, chaleur, nu !

Ouf, non.

J'ai toujours mon boxer.

« Bien dormi. On dirait que ta fièvre a un peu baissé. Mais c'est loin d'être encore cela. »

« Tu es resté à mes côtés. »

« Oui, comme je l'ai écrit dans l'OS… Tu as faim ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je vais aller nous préparer à manger. Et une fois que tu auras mangé, je te prête des vêtements où bien sur tu vas nager dedans. Mais les tiens ne sont pas secs. J'ai vérifié il y a 30 minutes. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien mon Ange. »

J'ai les joues encore en feu. Il m'a appelé mon Ange.

Vers 13 heures nous redescendons à sa boutique, il veut me montrer quelque chose.

Et une fois plus au moins au milieu de celle-ci.

**Je me fige.**

« C'est sûr que tu ne pouvais pas avoir mon modem. Comment j'ai fait pour me tromper ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais sans la mort de celui-ci, nous ne nous serions peut-être rencontrés que dans plusieurs mois, ou voir jamais. Donc remercions le de son sacrifice. »

Je lui souris.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

« Par contre j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

« Ah ! Quoi ? »

Je le vois prendre quelque chose, dans un des tiroirs de son bureau de travail, dans une pièce annexe. Il en ressort un modem. Identique au mien.

Re-paix à son âme !

« J'ai changé le mien il y a 15 jours. Celui-ci pourra te dépanner, le temps que tu en trouves un neuf. »

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas qu'il le voit.

Ce soir, je suis avec lui sur le net à parler de tout et de rien. Nous avions déjà beaucoup parlé le matin et dans sa voiture, lorsqu'il m'a raccompagné à la maison.

Quatre m'a passé un savon et Trowa en a rajouté une couche. Heero lui a rigolé de l'intérieur, pendant qu'il changeait mon modem. Moi j'étais mort de honte, de me faire gronder devant le garçon qui fait battre mon cœur.

Aujourd'hui en sortant de mon bureau. Je le rejoins à son magasin ou plutôt sa librairie (1). Oui. J'ai confondu sa librairie et la boutique info qui se trouve juste à coté.

J'ai pas trop de remords, car cela m'a permis de rencontrer mon futur petit ami.

Par contre, il a eu un choc, lorsque je lui ai dit quelle profession j'avais. Je le comprends un peu d'ailleurs. Et avant qu'il ne me demande quoi que ce soit, je lui est dis « **NON** ». Il a boudé sur le moment. C'était trop drôle, mais en même temps a compris et a respecté mon refus.

J'écris sous le nom de plume de D.M Shini. Et j'en suis à mon 7ème Best Seller. Et fait miraculeux. J'ai réussi à garder mon anonymat.

Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête. Cela fait un mois que je me suis évanoui devant sa boutique. Il m'a invité à manger et c'est lui qui va cuisiner et moi le regarder.

J'aimerai qu'il mette enfin en action, ce qu'il avait écrit à la fin de la fiction, découlant de mon défi.

**À savoir. **

Me donner notre premier baiser de couple.

_**Fini…**_

XVII  
Il est simple et banal, je sais.  
_(.(et tu sais que c'est bien aussi les fics banals et simples ?… Arlia) … (Ben heuuuuu… Cat).)  
_Je ferais mieux la semaine prochaine.  
Enfin je vais faire mon possible.  
A plus et Bisou.

**AUTRE CHOSE**

Si suite à cet OS, une idée trotter dans le cerveau de certains…

**CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE ME LANCER DES DÉFIS, JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS ET POINT BARRE.**

**LE PREMIER QUI LE FAIT JE L'ÉTRIPE… COMPRIS ? **

**Voilà !**

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

(1) Je suis pas sûre mais si mes souvenirs sont exacts les librairies en Angleterre ne vendent que des livres.

♣ … ♣

**Une petite Review ou Hyou ! … ↓↓↓**


End file.
